Tsukikage no Tsuyu
Tsukikage no Tsuyu (月影の夜露), translated as "Dew of the Moonlight", is a Geten no Hana character image song which first appeared on the variety CD set Yume Musubi. It is performed by Kenji Nojima who voices Mitsuhide Akechi in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Chorus: Kensuke Inage, Kenji Nojima :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :嗚呼… :朧月の下に浮かぶ二人を乗せた小舟 :水面(みなも)にそっと咲き乱れた可憐な花びら :恥じらう仕草も 戦慄いた肩先も :本能(むね)に灯を燈す もう戻れぬ舟旅(たび) :今宵は 君のことを どう鳴かせてみせよう? :目隠し鬼ごっこのように 耳をくすぐる吐息(いき) :白く柔な素肌を 滴り零れ落ちる :甘い月影の夜露(よつゆ)を 指先でなぞって誘おう :嗚呼… :霞がかる静寂(しじま)のなか 波間を揺蕩う舟 :うなじをそっと不意に撫でる気温(けぬる)きそよ風 :潤んだ瞳も 滑らかな首筋も :両腕(て)のなかで躍る もう逃さぬ恋路(みち) :今宵は 君のことを どう鳴かせてあげよう? :まるで影絵遊戯(あそび)のように 儚く揺れる夢灯(ゆめ) :熱く柔な素肌を 優しく濡らしてゆく :甘い月影の夜露(よつゆ)に 弛まぬ口づけを :その髪に 頬に 唇に :もっと深い場所まで この私の愛を :君が思い知るまで刻んであげる :嗚呼 可愛い小鳥 :今宵 闇夜に紛れ 二人ひとつになろう :容易く鎮まらぬ歓喜 いつか満ちる日まで :たとえ誰であろうと決して渡しはしない :たった一人かけえない君を愛でていいのは :私だけ :嗚呼… |-|Romaji= :aa... :oborozuki no shita ni ukabu futari wo noseta kobune :minamo ni sotto sakimidareta karenna hanabira :hajirau shigusa mo wananaku katasaki mo :mune ni akari wo tomosu mou modorenu tabi :koyoi wa kimi no koto wo dou nakasete miseyou? :manazashi onigokko no you ni mimi wo kusuguru iki :shiroku yawarana suhada wo shitatari kobore ochiru :amai tsukikage no yotsuyu wo yubisaki de nazotte izanaou :aa... :kasumi ga karu shijima no naka namima wo tayutau fune :unaji wo sotto fui ni naderu kemeruki soyokaze :urunda hitomi mo namerakana kubisuji mo :te no nakade odoru mou nogasanu michi :koyoi wa kimi no koto wo dou nakasete ageyou? :marude kagaee asobi no youni hakanaku yureru yume :atsuku yawarana suhada wo yasashiku nurashiteyuku :amai tsukikage no yotsuyu ni tayumanu kuchizuke wo :sono kami ni hoho ni kuchibiru ni :motto fukai bashou made kono watashi no ai wo :watashi ga omoi shiru made kizande ageru :aa kawaii kotori :koyoi yamiyo ni magire futari hitotsu ni narou :tayasuku shizumimaranu kanki itsuka michiru hi made :tatoe dare de arou to kesshite watashiwashinai :tatta hitori kakenai kimi wo mede te ii no wa :watashi dake :aa... |-|English Translation= :Ah... :Underneath the hazy moon, we ride on a little boat :Flower petals gently scatter across its watery surface :Your shy gesture and velvety shoulders :light a fire in my heart. There's no going back on this ride :How will you cry for me tonight? :Your eyes are playing tag with me as a sigh tickles your ear :I spill over your white, soft bare skin :Sweet moonlit dew traces along my inviting fingertips :Ah... :In the stillness of the mist, the boat weaves through the waves :An unexpectedly warm breeze brushes across your nape :Your quivering eyes and the smooth back of your neck :dance in my hands. You can't escape this romance :How shall I make you cry tonight? :It feels like shadow puppetry: a fleeting, wavy dream :I gently stroke your hot, soft skin :and kiss you endlessly in this sweet moonlit dew :Let me show my love :to your hair, your cheeks, your lips and any crevice you have :I want my feelings to be engraved into you :Ah, my cute little bird :Tonight, in this dark night, two shall become one :I shall simply surround you in endless rapture until the day you fall for me :It doesn't matter who tries; no one else can have you :The only one permitted to love the one and only you :is me :Ah... External Links *Voice actor commentary for CD set Category: Songs